Fic da K
by LoveVanillaSugar
Summary: Fic feita para uma amiga.


Em uma aula à tarde, eu prometi a minha amiga que escreveria uma fic para ela e o Rony. Sim, eu estava "dorgada" na hora. As piadas são todas internas,** ISTO NÃO FOI FEITO PARA LEITURA NORMAL**.(**NÃO DEIXE REVIEWS!)A NÃO SER QUE VC SEJA UMA DELAS** Não espere uma fic fluffy de alguma personagem. É pura zuação : Nem todos os fatos ou reações das personagens são verídicos, afinal de contas são pessoas de carne e osso. Mas eu alterei muito as reações e esta é a versão final. Ponto!

Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"Olha, não querendo me intrometer nem nada ou impondo alguma pressão psicológica absurda mas vcs descobriram de uma vez por todas onde fica a merda da Camâra Secreta? Pq caso vcs não tenham reparado ainda tem muitos alunos se transformando em estátua da noite pro dia, entre eles nossos amigos, então eu sugiro que vcs se apressem."

"Obrigada pelo aviso tão sutil, Júlia. Se vc não falasse nunca saberíamos o que estava ocorrendo na escola."

"a qualquer momento sejam bem-vindos"

"Huh?"

"Não te interessa, vai lá treinar quadribol, vai"

"Não podemos. Ele foi cancelado"

"Só por que os treinos eram tão tarde? Agora é meio dia, o monstro não vai atacar"

"Mais um ataque! Vcs nem vão acreditar...mas dessa vez foi a Nina!"

"O que vc estava dizendo mesmo sobre os treinos e ataques?"

"O que eu não daria pra ver a cara do Malfoy, ao descobrir que a amiga dele não é e nunca foi puro-sangue...priceless"

* * *

><p>"Pela <span>última vez<span>...eu não vou no Baile de Inverno com você!"

"Diga o motivo"

"Por que...não."

"É só isso? Nada contra a minha pessoa?"

"É que...ah, não sei explicar. Mas é quase a mesma coisa do que a Júlia falou"

"Ahhh...então é só por que a Júlia acredita que eu e meu irmão vamos explodir o salão do baile ou por causa da festa depois do baile?"

"A soma das duas coisas."

"Acho que ela já arranjou pa-a-a-ar!"

"Não, infelizmente."

"Então pq não aceita ir com ele?"

"Mas vc mesma disse que...? Ugh!"

"O que foi que eu disse?"

**15 minutos depois**

"Daremos continuação a nossa aula de gastromancia, ou seja predizer o futuro através da bola de cristal."

"Então, o que vemos aqui?"

"Uma garota muito teimosa que não aceita ir ao Baile."

"Vc tem certeza? Eu não vejo essa imagem, eu diria que estão formando -"

"Absoluta."

"Não fala mais nada, fica qui-"

"Mariana, por favor vc me daria a honra de ser meu par no Baile de Inverno?"

"ACEITAAAA"

"Ownt, que fofo!"

"Ahh,se eu aceitar vc para de me encher a paciência?"

"aham"

"Então, eu aceito ser seu par"

"Detenção"

"Muito obrigada, era tudo que eu precisava na minha vida!"

"De nda!"

* * *

><p><strong>"AAAAAAAAHHH!"<strong>

**CLACK  
><strong>

"_Por quê? Por quê? Por quê desde que nós a conhecemos nunca mais tivemos paz nesta casa?"_

"Bela surtada, Gui"

"Olha só o que vcs fizeram com ele?"

"Vc tem certeza de que foi aprovada no teste de aparatação?"

"Não, eu paguei o responsável pelo teste para me aprovar."

"Bom dia pra vc tbm!"

"Muffin?"

"Assim, nada contra mas posso saber pq vc está deitada no chão? Meus neurônios não são assim tão rápidos pela manhã"

"Ela não aparatou corretamente. Errou por alguns metros a cadeira. E pelo jeito aparatou deitada mesmo"

"Eu tava com preguiça, algo contra? Quando vcs foram aprovados no teste aparatavam a qql custo! Agr qnd eu tenho preguiça de descer escadas todo mundo reclama!"

"Não é isso, é que não achamos justo da sua parte enquanto todas nós não tivemos a chance ao teste vc fica esfregando na nossa cara."

"Consola ela Ron"

"Como assim vcs não tiveram chances no teste?"

"Era apenas pra quem já tinha completado 16 anos ou iria completar até o fim de março. Ela faz em janeiro, e eu em maio"

"Maio? e eles não consideraram? Que sacanagem!Pera...isso a faz quase um ano mais velha que vcs!"

"É,do ponto de vista escolar europeu. Pq se estivéssemos no Brasil estaríamos todas no mesmo ano folgada-"

"Então não é tãããão grande a diferença de idade. E eu achando indecente"

"É pq vc não viu todas as peças que pregamos"

"Aceita um muffin?"

"Obrigada. Adiós muchachos!"

**CLACK**

**CLACK **

"Vc errou..._again_."

"Quem disse que eu errei?"

"Eu não mereço isso"

"Ah, pega logo a Káh...ela é doida por vc mesmo"

* * *

><p>"Por quê ele fez isso? O que eu fiz pra ele? huh? Me diz?"<p>

"Káh, não foi bem ele que fez algo, ele foi meio que...atacado, entende?"

"**Atacado? vc chama aquilo de ser atacado? ele pode ter sofrido de tudo mas ele com certeza não foi atacado!**"

"Foi sim, ele tava lá comemorando e daí ela brotou e agarrou ele. não tem do que complicar as coisas."

"**Complicar?** Ele retribuiu foi o suficiente. Uma coisa é ser atacado, a outra é retribuir a 'atacação'"

"Respira, beeeeem fundo. Isso agora pensa com calma. O que vc irá fazer para obter sua vingança?"

"Vingança?"

"Vou matar aquela desgraçada. ela não vai sentir nadinha!"

"Não, sua besta! vc vai contra-atacar!"

"Mas vc quase matou a Angelina! Pq eu não tenho o direito de matar a Lilá?"

"Tá bom, vá lá. vc pode espancar a infeliz, se precisar de conselhos estamos aqui."

"Mas o que vc no fundo realmente quer é que ele sinta oq vc está sentindo, certo?"

"Ce-erto"

"Então, vc tem contra-atacar. não pode ficar quieta, aqui nessa sala chorando. não, levanta, limpa o rosto, e vai atrás daquele mané lá que queria ficar cm vc."

"Ah, aquele lá? Mas ele é um inferno, que nem chiclete, gruda e não sai mais."

"E vc acha que a Lilá não é?"

"Não me fala o nome da vac-"

"Ah, desculpe, parece que a sala já está ocupada."

"_ESTUPEFAÇA_!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

* * *

><p>"O que ela tem?"<p>

"Desde que ela chegou não para de chorar. noite e dia, dia e noite."

"Pq? Achei que ela estivesse feliz com o casamento."

"E ela está."

"Tem certeza? ela só chora..."

"É pq ela teve de tirar a memória dos pais, e agora está se sentindo mal com isso. Pq tem aquela tradição do pai da noiva e tals, e cmo a mãe dela ajudou com o casamento, e a irmã ia de noivinha...toda esse protocolo emocional, então acho que ela não aguentou e..."

"Está vazando faz um mês, quase. Pera que dia é hoje?"

"Primeiro de agosto."

"É, então é oficial. Faz quase um mês."

"Um mês? chorando?

"É. tenso, eu sei."

"Não seria melhor alguém retirar o feitiço dos pais só para o casamento e depois refazer o feitiço?"

"É o que o Gui está tentando convencê-la, eu acho. vc ainda tem aquele par de orelhas extensíveis?"

"Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?"

"Isso por que eles quem inventaram esse treco."

"E vendem milhões com isso."

"Cadê a Isa?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>MÃE?PAI?<strong>!"

"O que aconteceu aqui? Eu tenho pago uma fortuna todos esses anos para vc ficar passeando por aí? e ainda participa de um movimento estudantil e uma guerra?

"Quem tirou o Feitiço da Memória deles? Estava tudo tão bem."

"Um ruivo? De todos esses garotos na escola, um **RUIVO**?"

"Mãe!"

"Onde está sua irmã?"

"Mãe, calma foi para o bem de todos...ela está segura lá em casa."

"Noiva? com 17 anos? Vc bebeu por acaso? Eu demorei um tempão para casar com seu pai e vc assim em dois segundos conhece o cara e vai casar? Eu ainda não acredito nisso...NOIVA...vê se pode...espere o seu pai saber disso!"

"Lei bruxa? Lei bruxa? Vc obedece a legislação brasilei-"

"Mãe, fala com o novo Ministro da Magia, ele está logo ali falando com os outros pais trouxas. Eu tô ali com os Weasley, beleza?"- foi a resposta unânime.

* * *

><p>"Eu achei que eles mereciam uma homenagem no mínimo, não é grande coisa..."<p>

"Fez bem, Isa. Eu queria-"

"Não precisa. Eu entendo muito bem pq vc terminou comigo."

"Own...que meiguinho, 'The Chosen' se derretendo pela Bels...acho que vou derreter!"

"Pq vcs não arranjam um quarto?"

"Olha quem fala, Gabby. "

**"CALEM A BOCA, UMA VEZ NA VIDA POR FAVOR!**"

"Isso é que eu chamo de Bela surtada"

"Eu só queria realizar uma homenagem e vcs aparecem e cmo sempre fazem a maior zueira! Até vc, Nina que eu julgava tranquila!"

"Me engana que eu gosto...homenagem aos mortos...aham aham...na beira do lago com todas essas flores aí flutuando..."

"A iluminação de velas...essa brisa primaveril..."

"Agora é sério gente...por favor. Se quiserem ajudar então ajudem, senão dê o fora para celebrar!"

"Ou construam Hogwarts. Muito tentador."

"Fala aí...o que temos de fazer?"

"Bom, vcs se lembram do primeiro feitiço que aprenderam quando entraram em Hogwarts? Então, quando eu disser três, apontem para o lago."

"1...2...**3**! _Wingardium Leviosa_"

* * *

><p>"Own...que fofinhas!"<p>

"Quanto falta para elas entrarem em Hogwarts?"

"Uns nove anos, Jess. Tá me chamando de velha?"

"Ai, nem me fala...o meu vai embarcar amanhã pela primeira vez...dói pensar nisso"

"Por que? vai dizer que não se lembra da primeira vez que viu Hogwarts através do lago?"

"Nunca, nunca vou esquecer. Nem quando o Perebas invadiu a caixinha de Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores"

"Vc quis dizer o ex-Maroto Pedro Pettigrew. Tá vendo, é tudo culpa dos Marotos...se não fossem por eles...

"Eu nunca teria conhecido a Karina e o Harry a Isa."

"E se a Gabby não tivesse feito gracinha na fila para o Chapéu Seletor..."

"Não...eu e a Mari ficamos conhecendo os gêmeos Weasley por que ficamos de detenção por tentar invadir a cozinha depois do horário"

"E com isso fomos apresentadas ao Mapa do Maroto...em duas semanas já sabíamos de cor e salteado todas as passagens "

"Tá vendo? No fundo todos nós devemos muito aos Marotos"

"Vc quis dizer ao meu pai, ao Sirius, ao Lupin e ao Pettigrew. Isso é estranho...pensar que se não fosse por um deles...a história teria sido tão diferente."

"Logo, a culpa é toda do Pettigrew!"

"Achei que vc fosse dizer que era do-"

"Eu posso saber por que todas vcs culpam os meus filhos?"

"Acredite em mim, não é nada pessoal."

* * *

><p>Prévia de algumas partes da história...apenas os diálogos.<p> 


End file.
